


Man Down

by Jessa



Series: One-shots and Drabbles [21]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, finnlo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Rihanna - Freeform, Skate date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: Finn and Ben go ice skating.





	Man Down

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from my Tumblr. I was meant to go ice skating but when we got there I was in a super foul mood so I just watched and this happened. Hope you like it.

It’s not the first time Ben’s taken a tumble today.

“Fuck this,” he hisses, and lands on his arse on the ice again.

Finn hears him go. It’s a familiar sound by now, the one of Ben crashing. Lithe and adept and low, Finn cuts an arc around the other skaters, slicing to a stop in front of Ben whose long, solid legs are splayed and whose big, booted feet are in total collapse. And for something like the fifteenth time - Finn’s well and truly lost count by now - he extends one bare hand down to the place on the rink where his boyfriend’s come to grief.

“Up you get.”

“Fuck off.”

“Just one more time. Give me your glove Ben, you’re gonna be fine…”

Ben’s gloved hands have barely moved from where they landed when he fell, apart from to inch his fingers in to protect them from the multitudinous pairs of skates passing by in all directions, and at all paces, and there’s not a single square inch on his body that doesn’t hurt now. He can feel the bruises, and he’s wet all over, too. Ice melts. But even if he could move to muster the courage alone and overlook the humiliation - an oafish and awkward man, in the middle of a rink full of people mostly half his size and all of them better at this than he, even the very smallest children - he’d still have to get to the edge.

His anxious eyes shift from his hands to the perimeter of the rink, and escape. It still seems miles and miles away from here.

“I can’t,” Ben whispers. “I’m not made for this.”

“You can because I’ll help you.”

And now Finn offers both his bare hands to Ben.

“But take your gloves off first, they’re too wet and heavy. You’ll balance yourself better without them. Come on, baby, please just take my wrists.”

And it sort of is easier after that, with his bulky snow gloves now stashed in the back pocket of his jeans. Once Ben lets Finn pull him back up by the wrists and to his blades, they start again. One more very slow lap of the rink. Less of a skate and more of a shuffle to some song by Rihanna Ben likes, but doesn’t think he knows the name of.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Jesssssahh on Twitter and Jesssssah on Tumblr. Feel free to stop by and say hi. Prompts welcome.


End file.
